Overly Possessive
by Cameron Reese Slytherin
Summary: Chase loves seeing Leo in his clothing, he loves when Leo moans his name for all to hear, he loves when Leo smells like him, but what he doesn't love is when Leo allows Clayton to put his hands on his shoulder or kiss him. That body belongs to him and only him. Slash!
1. Chapter 1

**Overly Possessive**

 **Summary: Chase loves seeing Leo in his clothing, he loves when Leo moans his name for all to hear, he loves when Leo smells like him, but what he doesn't love is when Leo allows Clayton to put his hands on his hips or lean his head on Leo's shoulder. Those hips belong to him along with the rest of Leo's body. Slash!**

 **A/N: Haha, Lab Rats Slash! I watched the show barely one time and now I want to write a story, how pathetic! I'm just trying to give back after I saw scarcely any pairings with Leo. That's not fair! I like Leo and his overconfidence and pride! Chase and him are such good pairings along with Marcus, Adam and Clayton! Yeah. Get ready for some Lab Rats slash, people! All i needed was the names and some info, no need for all the episodes just one will do! You can thank me!**

 **Note: As i don't know much about this show so I'll make mature Chase taller than mature Leo, like Chase can be 5'8 and Leo 5'5.**

* * *

Chase smirked as he watched Leo limp around his room wearing his shirt as a pitiful attempt of modesty.

"Argh! Chase, where are my boxers?!"

Chase smiled and grasped Leo's wrist, pulling the smaller boy towards him and lifting him easily causing Leo to gasp and wrap his legs around his hips and his arms around Chase's neck.

"Spend the night with me," He whispered into Leo's ear before he began sucking a hickey onto Leo's neck causing said boy to moan.

"Oh come on, babe. What would the others think if they came in and saw us," He breathed out, tightened his arms and legs around Chase.

" _So_ _what if they saw us?_ They all know you belong to me," He growled, kissing Leo's collarbone.

Leo sighed then pulled Chase's face away from his body. "Chase, I know you can't resist this sexy bod but come on, I need my beauty sleep and I'm positive I won't get that if I sleep here," He murmured, placing a small kiss on the other's lips.

Chase narrowed his eyes and his grip on Leo's hips tightened considerably causing the boy to cry out. " _You're_ _staying here and that's final_."

Leo bit his lip and sighed before he responded, choosing his words carefully so that Chase wouldn't blow up. "Baby, we have school tomorrow. You have your nerd clubs and I... well I just need to go to school early, ya know? We already had se-... - _made love_ \- ... uh... yeah, sorry. We made love three times today and I don't think I can handle another round."

Chase rolled his eyes and slapped Leo's ass harshly causing him to wince.

" _You're sleeping here and that's final, Leo._ "

Leo sighed then nodded softly. "Just sleep, right?" He asked softly, sending his boyfriend a pleading look.

Chase smiled then leaned forward and attached their lips, suckling Leo's lips until they became swollen before pulling back. "Fine. Just don't make it a habit," He teased, massaging Leo's ass cheek until said boy was writhing in his grasp.

"You really sure about us just sleeping, baby? Chester wants you so much," He whispered seductively, rutting his member between Leo's ass cheeks.

Leo giggled then reached between their bodies and grasped Chase's member, Chester.

"Hmm, Chester sure drives a _hard_ bargain, baby, but am sure you both haven't forgotten how you destroyed my ass just a couple minutes ago. Maybe you should do some Sudoku or something, you're smart enough to complete it."

Chase snorted and rolled his eyes at Leo's suggestion. "Okay, okay, you win. Get some sleep, can't have that beautiful mocha skin riddled with sags right?"

Leo pouted and pinched Chase arm. "I'm much too beautiful to get sags, Chase, I need my beauty sleep. How would Chester function properly if he has to fight sags every time he wants to has fun?"

Snorting out a laugh Chase leaned his head on Leo's shoulder before he released the boy and put him back on the ground. "Now that's going too far, Leo, but I won't tempt fate. Go get some sleep, I want my baby all energized tomorrow for school and any _extracurricular activities_ ," He said with a suggestive raise of the eyebrow.

Leo giggled and leaned forward, placing a small kiss on Chase's lips. "You have gotten so horny, Chase. I know am sexy but damn."

Chase only shrugged. "No other explanation needed, now go to bed. You kept mentioning it, so follow through."

Sighing softly, Leo nodded then trudged towards Chase's bed. "Dominant bastard," He muttered softly, about to climb onto the bed when he was attacked from behind and thrown onto the bed.

He turned around on his back and looked at Chase who was towering over him, his face stern and his arms folded. "Want to repeat that?"

Chuckling nervously, Leo leaned back and swallowed quickly before responding to Chase. "Nope, just said how sleepy I am," He murmured, yawning for emphasis.

"Hmm mmm. Go to sleep."

Leo nodded then turned around and closed his eyes tightly.

"Good night."

"Good night, my little Rebel."

 **Next Morning 6:00**

Leo groaned and twisted away from the hands on his hips, shaking him side to side.

"Leo, wake up!"

"No," He groaned out, pulling the sheet over his head.

"Leo. I'm giving you until five seconds and if you're not up then am going to spank you in front of Adam and Bree."

"5... 4... 3... 2..."

Leo quickly pulled back the covers and shot up out of the bed. "I'm up, I'm up!" He yelled, looking at a serious Chase and a giggling Bree and laughing Adam.

"Well, this could've ended badly," He murmured, yawning behind his hand and waving at Adam, Bree and Chase.

Snickering behind her hand, Bree catcalled Leo who was heading towards the bathroom. "Nice ass you got there, Leo."

Leo abruptly stopped and his eyes widened before his hands quickly covered his butt cheeks; he then ran into the bathroom and slammed the door shut then locked it for good measure.

He blushed when he heard Bree and Adam's laughter then bit his lip when he didn't hear a single noise from Chase.

"Please don't be mad at me, Chase," He whispered softly.

He then began getting ready to go to school.

 **15 minutes later**

Stepping out of the shower, Leo felt refreshed as ever, he walked over to the mirror and smiled at his reflection.

"Looking as dashing as ever," He murmured, winking at his reflection.

He then turned around and pulled a towel off the rack and wrapped it around his hips before he unlocked the bathroom door and walked into Chase's bedroom of which all three Davenport's were absent.

"Maybe they're eating breakfast."

He then shrugged and walked across chase's bedroom towards the door which he opened and quickly walked out of, shut it behind him then quickly tiptoed back to his bedroom without alerting his mom to where he slept last night.

Leo quickly walked inside his bedroom door only to squeak when he saw Chase sitting on his bed.

"C-Chase," He stuttered, locking the door behind him.

Chase stayed quiet and only stared at him with a blank expression on his face.

"Uh…"

"Get dressed."

He quickly nodded then walked towards his closet, carefully walking past Chase.

 **5 minutes later**

After choosing his clothing, drying his skin and getting dressed, Leo was finished after he hanged his towel on the rack then he walked towards the bed where Chase was still seated and sat next to his boyfriend.

"Um… Hey," he started awkwardly.

Chase remained quiet for a while, a frown on his face.

"Pack your bag and let's go to school." Was all Chase said before he got up from the bed and walked towards the door where he unlocked it and walked out, slamming it shut behind him, startling Leo who flinched at the sound.

"I am so getting it tonight," He groaned pitifully before getting up and walking towards his backpack.

 **3 minutes later**

All Davenports were already in the Living room when Leo walked out.

"Took you long enough," Adam groaned.

Leo rolled his eyes at him before replying, "It's not as if we're gonna be late for school."

"Yeah, whatever," Adam muttered.

Leo walked over towards his mom who pulled him into her arms then proceeded to pepper his face with kissed causing him to grimace when Bree and Adam began snickering at him.

"Leave the boy alone, Tasha," Donald spoke up when he saw the angry expression cross Leo's face.

Leo breathed a sigh of relief when his mom released him before walking into the kitchen, probably to stop herself from attacking him again.

Leo glared at Adam and Bree then looked at Chase who was frowning deeply, his hands clenched at his sides and looking at the floor.

He knew better than to call the other boy out, it'd be embarrassing and the others would likely pester Chase until he grew angry and spilled something he'd regret.

"So, who's ready for another day of learning?" He said brightly, groaning at the end.

Bree raised her hand in the air excitedly and Adam frowned at him.

"Not me," He said unhelpfully.

Leo only rolled his eyes then motioned towards the door where Adam quickly scrambled towards the door.

"I call shotgun!"

"Not again!" Bree yelled, chasing after him.

Leo chuckled then walked towards Chase who was looking at him unblinkingly.

"Remember I couldn't find my boxers last night and I completely forgot about it when we were 'talking.' You know how Mom is, she can't help it," He whispered, grabbing hold of Chase's hand and placing a kiss on his knuckles. "I love you, Chase, please don't question that."

Chase only sighed then smiled slightly at him. "I know, I just can't help it."

Leo smiled at him then placed a quick kiss on his lips before he began pulling him towards the door.

"Let's go to school."

Chase nodded slowly and tightened his hold on Leo's hand of which said person only smiled lovingly at him.

After they left, Tasha looked at the door and shook her head. "That boy really is too possessive for his own good."

 **At School**

After arriving at school, all three Davenports including Leo scampered out of the vehicle and ran towards school.

"Good day to you too!" Donald yelled, shaking his head at them before driving away.

They all grinned then ran towards their lockers.

"Don't you have Chess club now, Chase?" Bree asked suddenly, taking her books from out of her locker after successfully unlocking it.

Chase shook his head and pulled out his maths book. "Nope, we rescheduled it to after school."

Adam snorted and pulled out a plain notebook book and put it in his bag then zipped it up.

"That's really all you're walking with, Adam?" Leo asked, one eyebrow raised in bewilderment.

"Yup. It's my multi-purpose notebook."

Bree shook her head and Adam then waved them goodbye. "See you guys later."

Adam waved at the also then ran towards the cafeteria.

"Where on earth is he going?" Leo asked in confusion.

Chase shrugged then pulled the boy towards him and placed a sweet kiss on his lips before pulling back.

"None of our business. I'll see you later, okay?"

Leo smiled at him and nodded. "Yeah, later."

Chase smiled then cupped his butt before he waved at him then walked towards his class.

Leo sighed wistfully then closed his locker and headed to his English class.

* * *

 **(A/N: As I've mentioned before, I never really watched the show so I don't really know their class schedules so I just made up my own. Forgive me if I added anything wrong. All I really know are their names and some basic background information.)**

 **A/N: I'll put up the next chapter according to how much attention this gets. I don't want to write a story no one reads.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Overly Possessive**

 **Summary: Chase loves seeing Leo in his clothing, he loves when Leo moans his name for all to hear, he loves when Leo smells like him, but what he doesn't love is when Leo allows Clayton to put his hands on his hips or lean his head on Leo's shoulder. Those hips belong to him along with the rest of Leo's body. Slash!**

 **A/N: Haha, Lab Rats Slash! I watched the show barely one time and now I want to write a story, how pathetic! I'm just trying to give back after I saw scarcely any pairings with Leo. That's not fair! I like Leo and his overconfidence and pride! Chase and he are such good pairings along with Marcus, Adam and Clayton! Yeah. Get ready for some Lab Rats slash, people! All i needed was the names and some info, no need for all the episodes just one will do! You can thank me!**

 **Note: As i don't know much about this show so I'll make mature Chase taller than mature Leo, like Chase can be 5'8 and Leo 5'5.**

* * *

Leo groaned and massaged his head when he came out of his English class. "Too much information and my hands are cramping," He moaned pitifully, massaging his hands together.

"Hey there, Lee!"

Leo frowned when he heard the voice then turned around and smiled, seeing his friend Clayton jogging towards him.

"Clayton! Hey man, how're you doing?"

Clayton smiled at him then shrugged at him, putting his arm around Leo's shoulder and pulling him close.

"Doing okay, just got to school though. Had some errands to run."

Leo rolled his eyes at him before replying, "Let me guess, you both a new car? You donated to the school? You bought another new phone?"

Clayton chuckled then pulled him closer before replying, "Well you see, Lee, I'm actually buying a new laptop since my last one got destroyed when I used it to shelter from the rain.

Leo gasped then pulled away from Clayton who frowned. "Dude, no way. How much laptops have you destroyed that way?"

Clayton shrugged then pulled him closer again.

"About fifty, give or take twenty."

Leo's eyes bulged. "You've got to be kidding me. I've had the same piece-of-crap laptop since I was freaking twelve and if it's destroyed I bet I'll only get another one when I _Work_!"

"Wow seriously?"

"Yup."

"Well then, here," He replied, opening his bag and thrusting his laptop at Leo who caught it while gaping at Clayton.

"B-b-buu…"

"Don't worry, Lee, I have another one just like it in my bag. I always buy two of everything that I need."

Leo swallowed heavily then looked down at the Apple computer in his hand, not even out the box yet. "T-Thanks, Clayton."

"My pleasure, Leo," He replied, leaning forward and kissing Leo's cheek before winking and walking away.

Smiling softly, Leo turned around only to gasp when his eyes locked with those of an angry Chase who was leaning against his locker, his hands clenched tightly at his side with a worried Bree and Adam standing behind him.

"C-Chase?"

Chase only glared at him before pushing away from Leo's locker and stalked away.

Bree looked at Leo worriedly who bit his lip and looked at Chase's retreating figure.

"What did I do?" He asked softly, tears gathering at his eyes.

Bree bit her lip then pulled his closer by his hand.

"Chase saw when Clayton kissed you and to be honest, you weren't exactly pulling away and we all saw you smile when you turned around."

Leo frowned at Bree's accusing eyes and Adam's frown.

"I wasn't doing anything with Clayton, guys. He just gave me a Laptop and kissed me on my cheek goodbye, that's all."

Bree still frowned while Adam scrunched up his nose. "You let Clayton kiss you? Ugh."

Leo blushed then glared at Adam who only shrugged.

"It was on the cheek, that's all!"

"Well from where we were standing, it didn't look like he kissed you on the cheek."

Leo sighed then wiped away the tears which tears to fall. "I'm gonna go look for Chase, see you guys later," He whispered softly.

Bree nodded and hugged him before pulling the Laptop out of his hand. "No need to tempt Chase," She explained calmly.

Leo nodded then waved goodbye at Adam before he ran towards where Chase had retreated.

' _Guess I'll have to skip second period, but it'll be worth it,'_ He thought with a small smile.

It took about ten minutes, but he eventually found Chase sitting on top of a tree branch gazing at nothing it all. It took another five minutes for him to climb the tree with an unresponsive Chase gazing down at him.

"C-Chase," He breathed, massaging his chest. "Baby, it's not what you think."

Chase only narrowed his eyes at him.

"I'm telling the truth, Chase. I would never ever cheat on you. Clayton is just my friend and nothing more."

"What about the kiss then? You think I didn't notice that you didn't pull away?!"

Leo winced then sidled closer to Chase who was glaring at him.

"It was just a peck on the cheek, nothing else."

Chase only snorted at him. "Well it didn't look like a fucking peck on the cheek to me."

"Well that's all that happened, Chase! If you would quit being a jealous prick for one minute and fucking listen to me!"

Chase glared at him but remained quiet.

"I love **YOU** , Chase. No one else but **YOU.** Clayton is my friend and nothing else, Chase. God, you don't realise how much I love you, Lord only know why I haven't changed my mind after bouts of your irrational jealousy. Damn it, Chase, stop being an asshole. I'm never going to leave you, ever. I love you too much."

Chase frowned then sighed and move closer to Leo. "Look, I can't help it okay. You don't realise just how much you mean to me. I just hate the thought of any other guys touching you, you belong to me and only me. I hate the fact that you're so friendly otherwise it wouldn't be so hard to keep other guys from trying to get close to you. I love you Leo, I really do and I'm sorry."

Leo smiled at him the wrapped his arm around Chase's shoulder. "I accept your apology but please try to get your facts straight before you jump to conclusions."

Chase smiled and nodded before he leaned forward and captured Leo's lips in a sweet kiss.

"I'll try," He murmured, breaking their kiss before he surged forward and reconnected their lips.

Leo only smiled into the kiss.

* * *

 **A/N:** Took me long enough to post this shit and I apologized too much cause it still means shit in the end, lol. I plan on updating all my stories this month.


End file.
